Secrets, Spies, and Scars
by HappyPup634
Summary: Cammie ran away to find answers. Answers she wants, but doesn't have. SHe will come to find out it isn't as easy as it seems to be. ZAMMIE! Don't read until you've read OTGSY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! This is my 2****nd**** story on fan fiction… I'm not sure on how it's going to go. If you have read my 1****st**** story, I'm sorry I haven't updated. I have no idea on how I should actually end the story. Well, read and review!**

**Cammie's POV**

I sighed as I hid in a passageway very few know of. Hopefully running away won't be so painful. Bex, Liz, and Macey's hearts will be broken. But I have to do this. By myself, no friends, not even Zach.

**Pro's and Con's about running away**

**By: Operative Morgan**

**Pro: **I may find answers.

**Con: **People may be fighting or trying to kill me when I do so.

**Pro: **I know how to defend myself better than most men out there.

**Con: **The men who are fighting me may very well be stronger than me.

**Pro: **I may see Zach.

**Con:** I may see Zach.

Well, if I'm going to do this, I better do it now. You know what they say, sooner is better. _Sometimes. _I pick up my duffel bags and take a breath. There is a chance it may hurt jumping out a window. Well, here I go… that wasn't _too _bad. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked. A manly voice. I turned around to see no one else than Zachary Goode. _Uh-oh. _"Umm…" was all I could say. "Gallagher Girl, I told you to run away WITH me, not WITHOUT me" he scolded, emphasizing with and without. I sighed, a little exasperated that he had caught me. "Zach, I don't want no one to get hurt" I replied. "I have no one to loose but you, Cammie. I am NOT letting you risk your life to find answers by yourself." he argued, sincerely. **A/N: Cheesy, I know. I'm not that good(e) of a writer. **I stared at him. "Come on, let's escape before they can catch us" Zach whispered. "Okay. But don't you need some stuff?" I questioned. He smirked and grabbed something behind him. "Gallagher girl, I was BORN prepared" he replied. I rolled my eyes. And we ran. Ran, ran, ran. As fast and quietly as we could. Hopefully, no one would catch us. Zach led me to a car, a black BMW. Hmm, nice. I looked at him questioningly and he mouthed "I stole it" to me. Ah, classic Zach. We chucked our bags in the trunk quickly, climbed in the car, and drove off.

**Bex's POV**

I woke up and looked around. Something seemed missing from the room. _Cammie _I thought as my eyes widened. "GET YOUR BUTTS UP!" I yelled to Macey and Liz. "5 more minutes" Macey grumbled. "CAMMIE IS GONE!" That got them up quickly. They both gasped. And then we ran to Mrs. Morgan. As we did, we passed Mr. Solomon (he has already woken up from his coma). "Where are you 3 ladies heading" he asked. "Cammie is gone!" Liz cried. Solomon's eyes widened, just like mine did before when I noticed she was gone. He led us to Mrs. Morgan's room and when she noticed us, she ran over quickly. "What's wrong" she asked Solomon. "These 3 have discovered that Cammie is gone!" he replied. "WHAT? WE HAVE TO FIND HER. I AM NOT LOSING ANOTHER MORGAN!" she yelled frantically. As we looked at the recorded tape from the security cameras, we discovered that there was no trace of Cammie. Come to find out, there was no trace of Goode either. Uh-oh! They ran off together. When Macey saw that Cammie was gone for sure, she looked down at the ground sadly. We all knew she had a special friendship with Cam, since she understood how Macey felt with her parents and all. Cammie will be found, one way or the other.

**Zach's POV**

I actually can believe that we ran away, successfully. Poor Cam, thought she could run away without me knowing. _Hmph. _I know everything, no hiding from me, Chameleon. She thinks that no one notices her much. I do feel sorry for her, not knowing secrets and all. She may find them, with scars or without. But I know, with me, Gallagher Girl will be well protected when I'm around. That's something I can promise. I would die for her, she know it. Well, I hope she does. I bet your like, Zachary Goode has a heart? Yes I do. The smirking, cocky guy is just a cover. Under my skin, I have a dark past that no one knows about except for me and Solomon. He understands how it is, having an evil mother that's trying to kill your sort-of girlfriend and her family. Well, I don't know about that last part.

**Solomon's POV**

Cammie ran away. I can believe it. I just know she will find her answers, even if she comes home in a box. Zachary will protect her, he's really a good(e) kid. Even if he has the world's worst mother. He is someone Cammie can actually trust, and she can share her secrets to him. Even if he knows them already.

**Macey's POV**

I understand why Cam left. But I'm going to miss her, in my own special way. You see, me and the girls miss her because of our different, special reason. To Bex, she misses her because Cammie is her best "sidekick". She knows that Cammie can _almost _beat her up. Liz misses her because, well, Cammie never picks on her. Also, Liz thinks she is strong for not staying depressed over her father, who is missing. I miss her because she is the one who understands me. My life, my parents, and she knows my 'snobbiness' is fake. So pretty much she can see who I really am and she can read my mind. But we all know about how the Chameleon has to have her answers. And she, being the awesome spy she is, will do anything to find them.

**Liz's POV**

How and why? Why did Cammie have to leave? How did she leave? Well, I actually know why, but does she know how much pain she is causing us. Mr. Solomon actually talked Headmistress Morgan out of trying to find her. He said it's for her own good. As Bex, Macey, and I walk in and sit down at our table, Tina Walters comes over. "My sources said that, like, a bunch of big, heavy men came and kidnapped Cammie and Zach" she says, a little too excited if you ask me. "Well, you need to find new sources Tina" Macey replies, with a snobby tone of voice. Bex just rolls her eyes at Tina's ridiculous 'theory'. Tina then leaves, and goes over to Kim Lee and gossips even more. "I tell you, Tina is just so bloody annoying" Bex whispers, her accent strong. Macey and me nod, because there is nothing else to say.

**Cammie's POV**

As Zach drives down roads, I think on how much pain I am causing. Poor Bex, I am her best friend. Poor Macey, I am the one who understands her. Poor Liz. Poor innocent, fragile Liz. That just about burns a hole in my heart. But I must've thought for a while, because we arrived at….

**Haha, cliffy. I hope you guys enjoy this. Writing Macey's POV just about teared me up. Just remember, I am NOT the best writer. So if something doesn't make sense, review and say so. Love you guys! ~xoxo~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hey guys! So I'm doing a goode job at updating. Thanks if you reviewed. Love you and I hope you enjoy!**

**Rachel Morgan's POV**

When we find Cameron, her butt will be in BIG trouble. I'll also have Ms. Baxter and Ms. McHenry on her, she'll be in double trouble. **A/N: Haha, that rhymes! **I just hope the COC won't attack or hurt her. Zachary Goode is going to be in big trouble, too. He should've at least gave us a letter and left it somewhere that we can find it. Oh, what am I kidding? Zach is a spy (well, an assasin) and he is the type of person to leave without a trace. So is Cammie. If she comes home hurt, she won't hear an end about it.

**Zach's POV**

I know what Solomon and Mrs. Morgan are thinking. They think I better keep Gallagher Girl safe and don't pull anything. Not that I will pull anything, but I most certainly will keep her safe. If my stupid mom and her goons come near her, they won't like what's coming for them. That is, if they're even alive. Yep, I'm pretty sure they're dead. Okay, changing subject. I am touchy about my mom and what she does. "Zach?" Cammie asks. "Yeah?" I answer. "Did you ever think about running away" she questions. I thought for a minute. "Sometimes I would. The reason I had my bags already packed is because I sensed you were about to be unsafe." I replied, honestly. Yep, I can sense that she's about to or already unsafe. She smiled at me then looked away sadly. I sighed, hopefully she felt safe with me. "You know you can trust me, right" I stated. "Yes, it's just I will miss my family" Cam answered. "I know" I said softly.

**Cammie's POV**

Zach did a goode job picking out a place where no one will notice us. We are in New Jersey, in a 2 bedroom (of course) apartment. It has a kitchen, a living room, 3 bathrooms, and 2 extra rooms. Everyone here has that… different Jersey accent. **A/N: No offense if you live in Jersey. **It's really crowded, and a good place for a chameleon. I keep on thinking about my family and I feel sorry for Zach, he doesn't have many people who care for him. His mom is bad (she's most likely dead though). All the sudden I'm just sitting on the couch, and Zach and this other guy are coming in, yelling at each other. "YOU KNOW YOU SHOULDN'T OF LET HER RUN AWAY!" the mysterious guy roared. "SHE IS SAFE WITH ME, I PROTECT HER!" Zach yelled back. "Cammie, why did you run away?" mystery guy asked. Okayyy, this is weird. I never told him my name. "First of all, who the heck are you?" I question, confused. He smirked. "Oh, Cammie. I am little Zachy's big brother, Chase." he answered, cockily. Zach just rolled his eyes and told him to never call him Zachy again or it won't be pretty. It was pretty funny, but Zach wasn't joking.

**Zach's POV**

Chase better not try to take Cam from me. If he does, he'll be dead meat. See, Chase always was the hotter, smarter, and funnier brother. Plus, he was older. So when ever he saw me with a girl, he would come over and pretty much steal her from me. But Cammie is someone who means so much to me. Speaking of Cammie, she was pretty mad about me not telling her about an older brother and asked me why I kept it from her. I told her that there are some things she doesn't need to know. It's true, also she would be in even more danger if I did tell her the things she doesn't need to know.

**Chase's POV ****(I think you guys wanted this)**

Wow. Cammie is H-O-T! Too bad that she is with Zach. Maybe she likes me, I'm cuter than Zach. I know, you're like, you are such a sweetheart. But come on, it comes naturally. I have a feeling it's gonna be hard to get Cammie to fall head over heels for me. She seems really in love with Zach. Hmmm, what will I do?

**Cammie's POV**

I have a feeling that Chase likes me. He keeps staring at me and it makes me feel... in the center of attention. That's something chameleons don't like. I cannot wait until I find answers, even if someone attacks me while at it. This is what I have trained for my whole life and it's time to put it in action. To show the world that I don't give up easily. Well, that is a BIT dramatic, but oh well.

**Well, review please. I'm sorry if my chapters are short and please tell me if I need to make them longer. Critism is gladly accepted, just no cussing, ok? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Oh, come on! Only 1 review for 2 chapters. People, please (if you even read my story) review. It's just a simple "It's a good or bad story" or "You need to make the chapters longer". Thank you so much Embyr7 for reviewing! Love you guys!**

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, now things are a little… freaky. Chase keeps on staring at me. And Zach and I keep getting stalkerish emails and phone calls. We looked for bugs, but we found none. Zip, zit, zilch. One even said "You better watch your back". Also, we heard footsteps outside at night one time, but there was no one there.

**Zach's POV**

I am very worried about Cammie's safety. Today, we went to town and a man tailed us. Of course, we lost him but we took a picture of him (with a hidden camera in my baseball cap). Then we saw the same man, he just changed his appearence. You know, putting in colored contacts, a wig, changing clothes, etc. Plus, he started looking at us a little... um, weirdly I guess you could say. His name was Robert Johnson. A little fake sounding if you ask me. We found out by stealing the paper in his back pocket. This is what it said:

_Dear Robert Johnson, _

_Today we're going to go fishing. Tommorow we're going hunting. Hopefully, we will find a bass and a squirrel. If we don't, maybe we'll find a deer, at least. Well, meet me at 4:00 pm where we usually go. _

_-Tommy_

I know it's fake. This letter is way too _normal _sounding to even be real. The format was just not right. I mean come on, people usually call each other. So right now we are driving after that man. I don't like how this is going...

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, Chase doesn't seem to be a goode person. He just left today at 8:00 am to go to town. Also, that man with the letter is way too suspicous. We are following his car, a rusty old pick-up truck. It seems a little familiar. I know I have seen that truck before. Unfortunatly, I don't remember where... WAIT! That truck is the one Chase left in! This is beginning to sound even worse...

**Chase's POV**

Haha, little Zachy thought he could trust me. Not goode for a spy/assassin. While Mom is Zach's arch enemy, she is my 'boss'. So pretty much I'm her 'bait' to try to get Cammie. They'll never find out that I have "betrayed" them and when they do, it's going to while they're tied up to a wall with rope. Zach, you'll be sorry for taking the rival side, you'll be very, very sorry...

**A/N: I was going to stop here but I'm nice. I also just noticed all of the different POV'S end with '...' Funny, isn't it?**

**Mrs. Goode's POV**

Well, well, well. My plan is taking action. Zach actually trusted Chase, or I should say my "mini me". He is so evil, just like his mother. None of Zach's little 'friends' can help them now. My plan is so perfect, as no one can find our 'code' out. Here it is; Squirrel = Cammie, Bass = Zach, Robert Johnson = Chase Goode. Tommy = Cassandra (aka me), hunting/fishing = capture, find a deer = find out more information about them. Yes, I don't have much in knowledge about my own son. Blah, blah, blah, I'm so horrible. Well, goode, 'cause that's how I want to be.

H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!

**Zach's POV**

Cammie just found out that "Robert Johnson" is actually Chase Goode. My brother, the stupid, old traitor. See, Chase has always been tight with that evil vilian I have to call my 'mom'. A wonderful mom she is! (Sarcasm noted) I actually believed I could trust Chase, stupid me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. "Zach, it's okay. You aren't stupid, everyone makes mistakes." Cammie assures me. Oops, I said that out loud. Her wording was a little cheesy if you ask me. "I know, but I should of never even got near him in the 1st place. He is a safety threat" I told her. Cams turned her head side to side as if saying _I can't argue with that. _Aww, she's so cute. I love her to death, yes I, Zachary Landon Goode, love Cameron Ann Morgan. But I have to be careful, spies can't always love people. If they do, then they end up loosing them. Especially if that person they love is a spy just like them. I'm extremely over-joyed that Cammie found out who the 'mystery man' was or we would be dead meat. WAIT! That letter has a meaning to it. I quickly dig around in my pocket. _A-ha! _Here it is. There is a code in it. If only I could figure it out...

**Macey's POV**

Cameron Ann Morgan is going to be dead when she gets back! How dare she run away with Mr. 'Goode' WITHOUT US! She could get hurt, or even die. _No, Macey, don't think like that _I tell myself. Maybe Cams will find those darn answers soon, but if she doesn't I'm going to look for her. No one will stop me, not even Mrs. Morgan or the guards.

**Liz's POV**

Everything and everyone has been so quiet since Cammie left. Except Tina Walters, who has a new theory that Cammie was taking a mid-night stroll and went to town and someone threw her in a van and drove away. Why can't Tina just accept the fact that Cammie _ran away, _she wasn't kidnapped. All of her stuff is gone, not even a spec of dust is left.

**Mr. Solomon's POV**

Cammie is going to be fine. Obviously, Cassandra Goode has a very _special _plan she THINKS no one knows about. Well, she isn't very secretive about it if a bunch of people that aren't on her side knows about it. Cassandra always has and will think to high of herself, that is, until her end comes and none of her minions are there to help her.

**Well, did ya like? Please review, I'm begging you. If you are willing to read more, you should be willing to review. And, yes, it's going by a bit quick, or so you think. No one knows how I might make this story, I don't even know myself, yet. Well, peace out!**


End file.
